


Free The Soul Behind The Sin

by seizansha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: Someone hiding from HYDRA and SHIELD pops up to offer Bucky help and Tony answers. Isadore offers them something no one else considers. Both broken men find solace and purpose behind the team's backs. While the Avengers mop up HYDRA, Iron Man and the Winter Soldier start doing the really dirty work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Standard disclaimers and all that.
> 
> This idea has been vaguely building ever since I learned Civil War was going to center around Bucky, but after seeing the movie - and the convoluted plot - I realized it couldn't start after it. That whole year between the HYRDA file dump and the fall of Sakovia fed this fic well. It's starting a bit after CAWS and will lead into reworking AoU and I mean a seriously reworking.

She stopped on the third step from the top. He was hiding in the shadows, as tense and alert as he should be, but the anxiety, fear and nervousness radiating off of him completely ruined the dead stare he was giving her. Skipping the squeaky second step, she opened her hand and jingled her keys, beating back a smile as he moved his empty right hand in front of him. She beckoned him to follow as she unlocked the door, just stood there with her hand on the knob with it still open as he slipped inside, checking the place out. He came back into the living room and leaned back on the bit of wall between the windows. One short nod made her close and lock the door. She pointed at the nearby table lamp, getting another nod before turning it on.

"You don't have to worry about bugs here. Zed's made sure nothing works," she stated as she sat on the burgundy chair. "Since you're here you've read our file."

"Why did Zed let me find you?" he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Zed's been monitoring all governments and organizations that could be a threat longer than I've been alive. He's found everything HYDRA's done and made you do for the last forty years. After DC, I had him pull it all off the net. Zed's been re-encrypting and hiding them all over the place, both on and off the net. When we realized you were destroying bases you were kept at, Zed left the barest current file on us in HYDRA's system in case you wanted some unbiased help."

"It was you two." he looked at her.

"She smiled as she untied her shoes. "Zed's played with the CCTV a few times. Just enough to make them turn around."

He jumped as she started twisting the tie out of her hair; blonde highlights seemed to turn green in the shadows. "You really are a dryad," his statement sounded too much like a question.

"Only half, but not really." She smiled softly at the actual confusion in his eyes. "You heard about the invasion in New York two years ago," she let him nod, "Well, that's not the first bunch of aliens to show up. Earthlings can't speak Mom's language and our bodies can take in some nutrients like plants do, so the lab coats just called us dryads."

"Because we're not telepathic." He said, stepping closer.

"No, it's physically impossible. They've got two voice boxes. 'Bout the only thing I didn't inherit." she smiled when he sat on the couch. "Apparently being half-human throws our telepathy through the roof. If Zed wasn't helping me out I'd be hearing stray thoughts from five miles away."

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he rung his hands. "Have you done this before Izadore?"

She smiled as she moved to sit on the coffee table in front of him. "Not for the extent you've been put through Barnes, but yeah. Unlocking repressed memories isn't the hard part no matter how it's manifested in your subconscious. It's reconnecting to them that's the hard part."

He looked at her through his hair. "My name is James." she smiled softly and nodded once. His gaze fell back to his hands. "Is that why they feel so strange… like I'm still him?"

"Call me Izzy," got a small huff out of him before she continued. "That's one way of putting it. They didn't want the Asset to have feelings so HYDRA took advantage of the main reason people repress memories; they don't or can't handle all the feelings the event caused. Some of the others said it's like remembering a scene from a book or a movie. You know who and where and what's happening."

"But not why," James cut in, running his right hand into his hair. "Why it happened, why it's so important that you remember this."

Izzy nodded, "It's like you remember Mom or Dad chewing you out for breaking something, but you don't remember what you broke, why it was special, or how you broke it."

"Yeah," he barely turned his head to her, "Can you do that?"

"I can't fill in all the gaps James, but I can help by asking the right questions, push you to figure it out. I can help unlock doors and remove obstacles - hell; I could be nothing more than an eyewitness if you want James."

He sat up straight, both hands on his knees. "And if HYRDA did more Izzy?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Zed's still hunting down info, HYRDA and otherwise. We'll figure out how to deal with it James." Izzy sighed as she put her hands over his, "There's just a few snags."

"You're in hiding and I'm on the run." James's gaze fell on his left hand.

"I can take care of myself but you don't need the extra burden of someone to watch over." Izzy added as she picked up his hand, curling her right around it. "I'd have to make a connection between us. I won't use it unless you want me to. You could get into my head just as easily as I could into yours."

"What's to stop someone getting into yours? HYRDA's probably got a telepath somewhere." James asked as he pulled away.

Izzy didn't fight to hold on. "All the defense methods Mom taught me hoping it'd help me control my power. Another telepath can only get in if they're touching me. If I'm asleep, they can't get past my dream and unconscious they'd get overloaded with Zed's thoughts. There's no way in unless I let you. Your secrets would be safe with me James."

He leaned back into the couch, "Even if they're dark and covered in blood."

Izzy sat straight, putting her right hand over her heart and her left in the air. "I swear on all that was, is and will be holy that no one will learn about you through me unless you say so."

He chuckled softly before smiling at her, "Shouldn't our names be in that?"

"Consider it another safety precaution." Izzy's smile softened as she stood up. "Just take your time and think about it. If you need a place to crash, the couch is big enough. Whatever you did to keep this meeting secret will last another day or two."

He barely nodded before letting his head fall to the back of the couch. Izzy stepped around the coffee table, heading towards to kitchen when he spoke again, "Did Zed find Daybreak?"

Izzy put a hand on the doorframe as she turned around, he hadn't moved. "Most of the cover-up and deployment back. How much do you remember James?"

Metal fingers curled into his hair, "Everything I did in the States."

She jumped a bit at his words, her eyes darting back and forth. "So… why did you want to know?"

He turned, locking eyes with her. "Tell him."

"What… why?" she gasped, staring back.

"I don't remember much; so far he's the only one that I can face. He needs it just as much as I do Izzy."

She sighed as she turned away. "I'll let him know."

[=========]

The music cut off right when he finished soldering the last wire. "Don't kill my music Jarvis."

"My apologies Sir, but it appears someone's… overshadowing my protocols." the UI's accent had a touch of confusion in it.

Tony perked up at that, "What the hell? Overshadowing?"

"It means Mister Stark," a decidedly deeper voice answered from the same speakers. "That I wanted Mister Jarvis in on this conversation."

Tony stepped away from the workbench, flinging both hands forward to call up holo-screens of every access points in the building around him. "And you are…" Tony let it hang as his eyes darted from screen to screen.

That got him a short chuckle, "You know exactly who I am Mister Stark. After all, you've been looking for us for several months now. I'm sure I left enough breadcrumbs for you."

Tony's eyes went wide as he spun to a different bench, a quick swipe activating a keyboard as a new holo-screen above it started streaming code. That chuckle returned for a few moments, "You're not gonna like what you find."

The genius could only gawk. His tracing program found this one 'call' was coming from twenty-seven connections. "See if you can narrow it down J."

"Will do Sir." More code started scrolling in a new tab.

"Just because I'm willing to talk doesn't mean it'll be easier to find us." The third voice added as each surveillance screen switched to purple before blinking out.

Tony was starting to understand why Jarvis unnerved people. "Okay then… Zed," Tony paused as he pulled himself together. "I get why you're hiding, but why is Izzy too? What is she, a friend, accomplice, lover?"

The disembodied voice was obviously smiling. "The first two and one much more intimate. But that's not the reason I'm here."

"So why give up our cat-and-mouse game?"

Tony jumped as a new purple screen came up in front of him. "Certain HYRDA files connected to you that we kept off the internet a few months ago. We were trying to find who else was involved."

"Why did-" Tony stopped at the file dates, tapping the screen only to have it flash a violent red at him.

The deep voice went cold. "We don't have all the information yet Stark. All we ask is that you wait until we have it all before you pass judgment. Triple-check our facts, get a sixth and seventh opinion, but don't do anything stupid until we find it all out. You, and more importantly  _we_ , can't afford it."

Tony only nodded once, so Zed changed the screen back to purple. Flipping past news articles and autopsies, he opened the file in Russian, skimming, "The Asset… isn't that Barnes?" Tony asked.

"I'm surprised you know the name of the Winter Soldier." Zed answered.

"Subtly is not Cap's strong suit," Tony shot back, turning towards one of Jarvis's sensors. "Besides, funding sudden trips to random places makes me nosy."

"Most of those are my fault. Those pre-destroyed bases Fury's finding are his handiwork. The guy deserves some level of payback."

"And I don't?" Tony glared as he turned back to the screen.

"You do." Zed answered as his screen turned into Tony's usual blue. "But once you find out why it might change your mind."

* * *

AN: I'm thinking three or four more with just these guys before bringing in the rest of the team, what do you think? What about WinterIron - just those two?


End file.
